


Девять кругов Соло

by ForeverNemi



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Crossdressing, Feminization, Lingerie, M/M, PWP, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 09:06:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: Фик написан на заявку анкл-феста "Илья/Наполеон, Наполеон в чулках и кружевном белье, не юмор."





	Девять кругов Соло

**Author's Note:**

> Основное предупреждение: кроссдрессинг!

— Зато теперь я одного с тобой роста. А то надоело, знаешь, глядеть на тебя снизу вверх. Иногда я вижу только твои ноздри…  
Илья понятия не имел, как ему нужно было на это реагировать. Вообще, было сложно реагировать на какие-то иные внешние раздражители, когда сознание и подсознание были заняты только обработкой визуальной информации. А её явно был перебор.  
Наполеон кокетливо отставил ногу, но сразу испортил впечатление, почесав под резинкой чулка.  
Чулка, запоздало отметил Илья.  
На Наполеоне были чулки. И туфли на высоких каблуках. И кружевные трусики, явно женские, но очень большие. Другие бы просто не подошли на широкий аппетитный зад, при виде которого Илья мог только глотать голодную слюну. Сейчас она вырабатывалась в промышленных масштабах. Наполеон – в чулках, в чёрном кружеве, на высоких каблуках, с трудом стоя на них, дразнил своим видом, своим сексапилом, своей нарочитой доступностью.  
Илья же смотрел и не находил в себе сил двинуться с места. Он со страхом встречал каждый день, проведённый с Наполеоном, ожидая какого-нибудь – подобного этому – сюрприза. И получал его.

Каждый день, проведённый с Соло, раскачивал внутренний маятник самообладания Ильи так, что превращал его в вечный двигатель.  
Каждый день Соло находил что-то, чтобы смутить или возмутить, каждый день он изощрялся в том, чтобы свести Илью с ума.  
Каждый.  
День.  
И каждый же день Илья находил новые уровни дна, падая и падая в эту бесконечность под названием «Наполеон Соло», смеялся над Данте, который не смог придумать больше девяти кругов ада. Несчастный человек. В его жизни просто не было Наполеона Соло.  
Наполеона Соло, стоявшего сейчас перед Ильей в самом непотребном виде, что только можно придумать, Наполеона Соло, решившего, что нужно каждый день делать для Ильи что-то новое, сводить с ума, соблазнять, открывать новые грани в самом Илье. Причины этого были прозрачны: Илья раскрывался с каждым днем, проведенным с Соло, принимал себя и свои желания, переставал бояться или стесняться их. Даже помня о зорком глазе Родины, направленном ему в спину, Илья оттаивал тем больше, чем дольше находился рядом с Наполеоном. Для всего остального им в помощь были новинки из тайных подвалов Уэверли, благодаря которым – если Илье и Наполеону хотелось – их не могли найти ни ЦРУ, ни КГБ, ни лысый черт.  
И этим временем без надзора оба шпиона пользовались на полную.  
Например, так, как сейчас, когда Наполеон, с трудом удерживая равновесие, подошел к Илье и встал перед ним, красуясь. Как можно было не стесняться, напяливая на себя женское белье, как можно было так откровенно соблазнять, оставаясь при этом больше мужчиной, чем любой другой, носивший штаны, Илья не мог понять. У него болела голова, едва он задумывался о Наполеоне, у него сносило крышу, едва он вспоминал о Наполеоне, у него вставало в секунды, едва он видел Наполеона.  
Илья, поджав под себя одну ногу, а вторую спустив с края кровати, прикрывал руками вставший член. Наполеон, глумливо выгнув бровь, смотрел на это, и не говорил ни слова, хотя Илья слышал, о чем он думает. Конечно, это странно. Ты надеваешь… надеваешь такое, соблазняешь, предлагаешь себя – а в ответ получаешь молчание и стеснение. Но Илья ничего не мог с собой поделать.  
Ему нужно было время, чтобы взять себя в руки. Время на то, чтобы одуматься и не разорвать одежду на Наполеоне. Не разорвать самого Наполеона. И еще было очень стыдно признаваться, как сильно Илью возбудил вид женского белья на красивом мужском теле. Очень красивом и очень мужском.  
Илья понемногу принимал свою новую природу – и все благодаря Соло. Илья понемногу сдавался под натиском своих погребенных глубоко желаний – и это благодаря Соло. Илья понемногу привыкал спать с мужчиной – и тоже благодаря Соло. Только Соло. Один только Соло, который делал каждый их раз незабываемым и непохожим на все прошлые.  
Каждый раз.  
Как сейчас.  
— Тебе не нравится? – удивился Наполеон, а Илья, чье лицо находилось сейчас на уровне его пояса, притворился, что не видит под прозрачным тонким кружевом толстого напряженного члена. Если бы Илья умел молиться, он бы сейчас сделал это. Руки дрожали от нетерпения, член торчал, едва прикрытый ладонями, Илья скрипел зубами и зажмуривался, чтобы больше не видеть этого, но все было зря.  
— Нравится, — признался он.  
— Я старался, — притворился скромником Наполеон, прекрасно зная, как дисгармонирует его вид и эта нарочитая девственная невинность. Он попытался изящно развернуться на каблуках, но снова качнулся, неловко замахал руками, стараясь устоять, и у Ильи не осталось выбора. Он поймал упавшего Наполеона, но вместо того, чтобы повалить его на кровать, помог снова встать.  
— Почему? – удивление Соло было неподдельным.  
Илья растерялся с ответом. Ему хотелось Наполеона в женском белье. Он смог признаться в этом сам себе, но произнести это вслух было невозможно. Это словно чистосердечное в том, что ты извращенец. То есть, трахая мужчину, что в СССР было уголовно наказуемо, Илья не чувствовал себя таким. Но сейчас, видя этого мужчину в черном шелке и кружеве, Илья плавно скатывался к осознанию собственной ненормальности.  
— Я даже ноги побрил, — то ли похвастал, то ли пожаловался Соло. – И порезался.  
Он оттянул резинку чулка, показывая Илье порез, а Курякин видел только расплывающуюся перед глазами смуглую голую кожу и тонкую царапину, на которой еще выступали мельчайшие капельки крови.  
— Вообще-то, я все побрил, — понизил голос для сокровенного признания Наполеон.  
Илья даже выдохнуть забыл, когда понял, что именно «все». Он пялился сквозь кружево, едва не прожигая его взглядом, и наконец-то понимал, что именно было неправильно. За исключением черного прозрачного белья.  
На пахе Наполеона не было волос. Совсем. На фоне этого член казался крупнее и ярче, кружево, натянутое на нем, очерчивало каждую выпуклую вену, каждую складку крайней плоти. Яйца, плотно прижатые кружевом, были плотными, тяжелыми даже на вид. И Илья, увидев все это, осознав все это, понял, что сегодня он сошел с ума окончательно и бесповоротно.  
— Не говори, что тебе это не нравится, — с угрозой сказал Соло.  
Илья поднял на него глаза и рассмеялся так глупо, что Наполеон без шуток испугался.  
— С тобой все в порядке?  
— Нет, — признался Илья. – Я, кажется, спятил. И я сейчас взорвусь.  
Он убрал руки, и Наполеон, облизываясь, уставился на его член. Этот неприкрытый голод и страсть, что горели в глазах Соло, всегда чертовски радовали Илью. Странно, но ему нравилось то, что Соло – такой искушенный, такой развратный и предприимчивый в жизни и сексе Соло, — реагировал на него. Илье это льстило.  
— Отложим это, — предложил Наполеон и сделал неуверенный шаг вперед. Илья удержал его от нового падения, придержав за бедра.   
— Ты свел меня с ума, — пожаловался Илья, прижимаясь лбом к животу Наполеона.  
Соло ничего не ответил. Он запустил пальцы Илье в волосы, взъерошил их, помассировал легонько затылок. Илья же опустил ладони на его задницу, чувствуя, как шершаво скользит колкое кружево, и понял, что Наполеону в этом облачении и вовсе туго. Илья боялся даже представить, что тот чувствует.  
Он оттянул края трусиков, осторожно провел пальцами по мокрой гладкой коже, полностью просунул ладони. Наполеон не выпускал его голову, прижимал к своему животу, а Илья, жадно дыша его запахом, сминал пальцами упругую плоть, сжимал и отпускал, тискал так, что наверняка причинял боль, но не мог отпустить.  
Илья боялся открыть глаза, хотя и так, сквозь сжатые веки видел облегающее, чуть влажное от пота Наполеона кружево, скрывающее его член. Он словно чувствовал скользкий тонкий шелк чулков под пальцами, так похожий на гладкость кожи Наполеона. С трудом заставив себя оторваться от горячего тела, Илья поднял голову, поймав нежный и одновременно насмешливый взгляд Соло, и попросил:  
— Пройдись по комнате…  
— Если я сломаю ноги, ты будешь носить меня на руках.  
«Всегда», промолчал в ответ Илья, а потом почему-то забыл, как люди думают. Открыв рот, боясь моргнуть и пропустить хоть мгновение, хоть малейший кусочек того, что происходило, он наблюдал за тем, как Наполеон, чуть расставив руки для равновесия, дефилирует по комнате – от кровати до двери в ванную. Там он развернулся, встал, чуть выпятив бедро и уперев руки в пояс, потом, после того, как неловко качнулся, отставил ногу и так стоял, подбадриваемый восхищенным взглядом Ильи.  
— Так тебе нравится?  
Илья не мог ответить. Он поджал губы, чтобы не заскулить, и кивнул.  
— О, да, я вижу.  
Сложно было не заметить. Илья, даже глядя прямо, кажется, мог видеть свой член, настолько возбужденным он был. В яйцах горело, с головки пару раз капнуло на кровать, а Илья не рисковал трогать себя, боясь спустить от одного только вида. Наполеон все той же, развратно-неловкой походкой, вернулся к кровати и снова встал перед Ильей как памятник безумию и похоти.  
Не оставалось ничего иного. Илья, подхватив его за зад, подтолкнул к себе, ткнулся раскрытым ртом в прикрытый кружевом член и пососал открывшуюся головку.  
Язык кололо кружево, но Илья никак не мог перестать. Он водил губами по члену Наполеона вверх и вниз, мягко упирался носом в подтянувшуюся и сдавленную тканью мошонку и продолжал мять ягодицы Соло, до одурения наслаждаясь податливостью плоти. Илья провел кончиками пальцев по ложбинке, влажной и гладкой, без единого волоска, обвел мягкий анус и немного пощекотал его. Наполеон издал какой-то странный звук, толкнулся бедрами, вжимаясь в рот Ильи членом, и выдохнул. Воздух взъерошил волосы на макушке Ильи, и от этого по спине побежали мурашки. Илья передернул плечами, перестал двигаться вообще, пережидая прилив возбуждения, от которого дергался член, и убрал руки с задницы Соло.  
Теперь он гладил под резинкой чулков, понемногу стягивая их с мускулистых бедер. Открывавшаяся под черным шелком кожа была гладкой, сладкой на вкус, Илья не удержался и облизывал каждый обнажаемый кусочек, чуть прикусывая. Наполеон, держась за волосы Ильи, едва стоял на своих невозможных каблуках, покачивался, толкаясь членом Илье то в щеку, то в ухо, чуть постанывал, когда он особенно чувствительно кусался. Илья все никак не мог от него оторваться, ему было все равно, как кончить: в Наполеоне или на Наполеона, или просто залпом в воздух, потому что тело предавало его.  
К счастью, у Наполеона еще осталось немного разума, он первым отстранился от полубезумного Ильи, снял трусики и встал перед ним в одних чулках и необоримом возбуждении.  
— Я смазан, — предупредил он, и это было последним, что ему удалось сказать. Илья зарычал, совершенно сходя с ума, быстрой подсечкой уронил Соло, успев подхватить и кинуть на кровать, а потом навис сверху и ждал, пока Наполеон разведет ноги и обнимет ими Илью за пояс. Он скрестил ноги в лодыжках, каблуками больно пинал в спину и зад, но Курякин этого даже не чувствовал. Он толкнулся, вжимаясь головкой в смазанный анус, потом еще раз и еще, не попадая внутрь, а скользя по ложбинке, пока Наполеон сам не придержал его член и не направил в себя.  
Внутри было горячо и гладко, шелк, обтянувший ноги Наполеона, скользил по бокам Ильи, лаская и заводя, Наполеон же поддавал бедрами, полностью впуская в себя член, стонал и закатывал глаза, и выглядел до безумия красивым и порочным, таким развратным, что перехватывало дыхание. Илья, кажется, как раз в этот момент, как услышал его, и перестал дышать. Он как будто отстранился, тело делало все за него. Бедра дрожали, двигаясь толчками, член почти выскальзывал из раскрытой задницы, и только потому, что Наполеон сжимался, оставляя в себе головку, Илья мог толкаться в него снова.  
Он даже не видел ничего, все заменил слух и осязание: стоны Наполеона, разрывавшие душу и разум, скользкое тело, горячее и податливое, в которое Илья был влюблен ничуть не меньше, чем в самого Наполеона, шелк полусползших с бедер чулок и кожи, открывшейся под ними – Илья слышал и чувствовал только это. Он был на полувзводе, заваливая Наполеона в кровать, а сейчас счет шел на секунды, и от яиц вверх шел жаркий спазм, и пальцы на ногах кривились, подсказывая, что близок оргазм. Илья, полуочнувшись, нащупал губами приоткрытый рот Наполеона, прижался к нему в пародии на поцелуй – и кончил, понимая, что Наполеон обеспечил ему еще один лучший в жизни оргазм. Илья уронил голову Наполеону на грудь, рухнул на него, больше не в силах держаться, и рвано дергал бедрами, спуская в задницу Соло сперму, похоть, невыразимую любовь и жажду. Под животом Ильи становилось мокро и липко, Наполеон стонал хрипло и низко, его колотило, и Илье пришлось обнять его, неловко и грубо, помогая успокоиться.  
Член, опавший и мягкий, легко выскользнул, когда Наполеон в несколько слабых рывков смог сбросить с себя Илью. У того едва хватило сил, чтобы перекатиться на бок и перехватить Наполеона за грудь, прижимая к себе.  
— Мне надо это все снять, — пожаловался Соло, неловко ерзая в сильном обхвате, но Илья не дал ему подняться.  
— Нет, я хочу так.  
Подтверждая свои слова, Илья переместил руку ниже, подтянул сползший чулок Наполеону на бедро и положил поверх резинки ладонь.  
— Хотя бы туфли.  
— Так сними.  
Наполеон наградил его ненавидящим взглядом, а потом, подергав в воздухе ногами, скинул туфли, и они разлетелись по обе стороны кровати.  
— Хорошо, — похвалил Илья, удобно устроил голову у Наполеона на плече и счастливо вздохнул.  
— В следующий раз я еще что-нибудь придумаю, — сонно пообещал разморенный и такой же сонный Соло.  
— Нет, — хмыкнул Илья. – Не сейчас. На пару недель оставь чулки.


End file.
